Sith Teachings: Chapter 1
by bastilashanweb
Summary: A knights of the old republic:sith teachings.


**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Sith Teachings**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away._

The times are hard and amongst it all a lone jedi stands. With the republic in crisis from The Jedi Civil War. The Sith whereabouts unknown, Jedi are being hunted.

The survival of the Jedi remains on one person, a lost jedi who has rejected the ways of the force from being hunted by the cruel bounty hunters who are now in nearly every system from the core worlds to the outer rim. With civilians rebelling against the republic. The only one that can stop the havoc from taking over remains anonymous fighting her own battle.  
Before Reading:  
To understand this fan fiction you have to have played Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 1 as a female and 2 as male on the light side.)

Please take what you read with a pinch of salt.

Chapter 1: The Wars of the Past

"Admiral Onasi, you should see this." With his beat up expression and tiredness Admiral Onasi ventured forth unaware of poking thought in the back of his head. It's been seven years and no reply and any glimmer of hope had now been distinguished. "What is it Sergeant?"  
"The death striker is heading to the Tatoo system."  
"What that's impossible!" proclaimed Admiral Onasi. The headaches he'd been happening lately were no coincidence. He had been thinking of it ever since it happened. "Sergeant, track it, we can't let it go any nearer to its destination where ever its going. I'm heading to the north side, if you need me."  
"What will you be doing? Sir." asked Sergeant Sharp.  
"I need to speak someone."  
Forever it had been happening, the dreams, and the nightmares of what happened. Finding out the person closest to him was in fact the person who was responsible for everything that made his life go bad. Revan was nothing to him anymore, if Revan wanted to contact him, she would have done long before now. But he had this funny notion in the back of his head. What if she was dead? No, he would know.  
Carth thoughts took him to the north side within a matter of minutes, with a slight knock on the door, he let himself in.  
"I didn't know if you would be in here, I'm sorry did I interrupt your meditation?" asked Carth politely.  
"No, my mind has not been together for the last few days. I feel a disturbance in the force Carth. I dread something awful is about to take place. We need to be aware before this can happen." said the lady, her Jedi robes slung over her body gracefully and her eyes gave Carth the warmth he needed to manage the days.  
"Bastila, I've been thinking about Revan."  
"I can't deny I haven't either, I tried to find her through the force, but you know Revan if she doesn't want to be found she won't be." She sat down on the ship's hard steel ground.  
"Carth you can hide your emotions all you want but I feel them, you're easy read, a misfortunate but an advantage for me. Only say the word, and we will talk." said Bastila softly.  
"I know, it's just I feel like she doesn't want us, anymore."  
"Carth, Revan has had many failings in her past, her path for redemption is not finished yet. I haven't been entirely honest with you, I have felt her presence in the force. Her emotion its reached far above what I could have contemplated, all she thinks, all she wants is to put her past behind her she breathes redemption and that we can not get in the way of."  
"It just good to know she's still alive."

Nar Shadaa, one of the moons of Nal Hutta, the Hutts home world. The life of Nar Shadaa is in full flow. Aliens landing in the refugee pads so not to be seen. The humans in the refugees sector trying to survive the next day. And only one presence can be felt here to the core worlds. She watches the planet of Nal Hutta in the sky hoping that one day she may go not there but further. Further and far way from Nar Shadaa may be Telos or Alderaan. Somewhere with some hope, although those planets had their problems, it was no were as near as bad Nar Shadaa. May be I can become a freighter pilot to get me off this rock.  
"You there get back to work, I pay you to dance not sit down and drink."  
"Listen Tail head, I'm on my break, and anyway this place isn't exactly pumping." proclaimed the girl, her body was tightly wrapped in a revealing body suit.  
"Vogga the Hutt is looking for dancers, if you're not careful, I'll give you to him with a chain."  
"I work for you it doesn't mean you own me."  
"If it wasn't for me you'll still be in the refugee sector, I needed women and you offered me your services." said the Twi'lek mockingly.  
"I'm not too sure I made the right choice." said the girl sadly. If it had not been for this job she would still be in the refugee pad that much was true. Fighting in the Jedi Civil War all but destroyed her, watching as fellow Padawans died to take Lord Malak down, the nightmares were still with her. She never thought that one-day she would be on stage half-naked entertaining guys who spent all the credits on jugs of juma juice. But what choice did she have? she could have stayed and finally become like the others dead or part of a gang.  
She was pretty sure no one knew she was a Jedi, it wasn't the thing she liked being flashed about, and nearly every bounty hunter was on her tail. From the Duros thugs to Faggo's personal hired ones.  
So she will remain here until she had enough credits to get her off this stinking rock.

"Can't you feel it, Master Vandar?" said a young man staring strongly into the eyes of his Jedi Master.  
"I feel it, Mekel, but not as I think I should. I am not in tune with the force as I once was. It's like a distant echo from far away. Listen young Padawan you have the power to do real good, I alone ask you for one favour." asked Master Vandar quietly  
"What is it, Master Vandar." asked Mekel nervously but intently.  
"Do this and you will finish your training, a Jedi Knight will you be. I ask you to leave Dantooine and travel to Nar Shadaa and find a female by the name of Fera, she will be in a local cantina. Find her bring her here. You have the force strong in you, even when you were a Sith in the academy in Korriban."  
Mekel thought for a moment he would definitely do it to prove himself but being Master Vandar's apprentice was enjoyable except for the odd moment like now where he would constantly remind him about Korriban and how he saw the error of his ways due to Revan, he owed her a lot. He never got the chance to thank her.  
"Yes Master I will get a ship there straight away."

The Harbinger II had seen better days. It's passageways filled with Republic soldiers doing the hardest to stop the remnants of the Sith from taking worlds. However Admiral Carth Onasi just felt from his last battle which was with The Ravager, he hasn't been entirely there, if he was honest with himself it was because of the exile he met, he was so full of power and the meeting just intensified even more when he left, he wondered if the exile had done what he had asked. Bastila said herself that his thoughts were hard to read. Although that could be because he himself was a Jedi, but Carth always thought there was more.  
Not only that but also many of the Republic soldiers on board didn't want a Jedi there since many hadn't forgave them ever since the Mandalorian wars. So Bastila spent all day in her dormitory just using her battle meditation to help the republic but Carth knew himself that there was more a Jedi could be doing.  
"Are you all right?" said a voice behind him.  
"Yes I was just thinking."  
"When do you not." said Bastila smiling.  
"Bastila, when you think about Revan what do you think about?"  
Bastila thought for a moment, could she be honest. But if she couldn't be honest with Carth who could she be honest with?  
"I think about how she saved me and how I once made her doubt the path she was taking how I once tried to lure her back to the dark side. It's something that haunts me all the time."  
"I'm sorry Bastila I didn't want you to remember all that."  
"No its quite alright, to be honest I've have been bottling it up."  
"You know you can talk to me about anything." said Carth kindly.  
"I know and I appreciate it, I feel like at the moment you're the only friend I have. What with all the others taking their own separate paths. I have no one to communicate with." told Bastila apprehensively.  
"I thought at what time during our travels with Revan that we would always be together, all of us, Mission, Jolee, Juhani, I didn't think we would split so easily.." said Carth  
"Bonds are lethal to a Jedi, Revan knew this and I believe that is partly the reason she left.  
"She left because she had to, I wish she just made me understand before she did."

Walking through Nar Shadaa in the dead of night isn't what you would call safe with the commoners all wanting any spare credits you have on you. Fera for a former Padawan, was in her day in tuned with the force, everywhere she went she was told the force was strong with her until she was 5 when the Jedi Order asked her to train with them, 10 years later she was to take the trials until she was called to fight in the Jedi Civil War and then lose everything her friends , her home, Dantooine was destroyed, she had nothing left. She vowed to herself she would never feel that kind of lost again.  
Apartment block 067 was not the best but for Nar Shadaa it was a palace. Fera was thinking about what the Tail head said about dancing for Vogga, she heard the credits were good but would it be worth it? Next thing she'd knows she could be getting fed to a Rancor. The worst thing about nights was taking off the dancing uniform. With all the dancing she would do, she would sweat and it would stick to her body like a Rodian during one of her breaks.  
Placing her passkey on the table and laying on the bed she wished her life would rewind seven years when her life was much more happier.

Taking the Centurion Eagle out of the landing place. Mekel checked the supplies were full. The navigational chart while a bit rustic but was still intact. Looking out on the Jedi Enclave he felt a sense of foreboding. He knew the path he was taking was the right one but he had strayed out of the path before, in the enclave he was safe. The Enclave only housed Master Vandar, himself and three other students, its construction was taking a while but then again when he got there almost seven years ago it was devastated by the man he once served.  
He did not want to leave because it was threatened and he wanted it protected.  
"Hello" said a voice behind him.  
"Spirit of Nadd, what are you doing?" said Mekel extremely startled.  
"I am D-4TA, maintenance and translator droid at your service. However you are not Master Vandar can I ask what are you doing on his ship?" asked the droid politely.  
"Master Vandar has sent me on a mission using his ship."  
"Then I am at your assistance."  
"Yeah, thanks just sit down, I'm not much of a pilot."  
So here it comes I hope I find her before someone else does.

The Harbinger II floats in space travelling slowly although it seems it has no target, it slowly keeps it distance from the Sith warship the Death Striker.  
The Death Striker is one of two new warships. Its uses are that only for destruction. The Sith troops inside are doing whatever they can to get to the Tatoo system. Admiral Dalio has had his commands from the top to wipe it from the galaxy. Nothing must survive. The Admiral always thought this was a strange thing to ask there was no one of importance on Tatooine, sand people and Czerka employees wouldn't pose much of a threat to the Sith.  
However he was going to disobey an order from the top only if he wanted to end up like the Admiral before him.

"Admiral, The Death Striker is 10 000 miles off from Tatooine. What is your command if we want to stop it we have to do it now.  
"Where not too sure of its intentions" said Carth. "If we do attack, I want it to be justified and I'm not going to attack a warship head on without seeing what other paths we can take."  
"But Admiral their only 10 00 miles away we need to know now or it might be too late."  
"We have only one bet, Sergeant, can you escort Bastila here."  
"How will that help? Admiral."  
"She maybe able to read what their intentions are."  
"Admiral, even Bastila isn't that powerful, even if she does somehow read them from this distance , are you sure we can trust her, she said so herself that she once was a Sith. She may be a Jedi now but they once to turned their backs on us."  
"Sergeant we need to forget about the past there are more things at stake here, that is a command, obey it."  
"Yes, Sir."

"Great, late for work, again." Even for an ex-Jedi, Fera needs more than this. She has become a pawn of Twi'lek who cares only about the credits while she may be the only human dancer at the cantina, it doesn't make it easy, the Twi'leks hate her. Fera is beautiful but she never wanted her looks to earn her credits she wanted more than that and unfortunately and stupidly she mentioned this during one of her breaks unlike her, they were doing it because they wanted to, she on the other hand had no other choice. Life, it came down to choices. Fera didn't know if she had made the right ones but she knew the first opportunity she had to leave she would take it.  
Closing the door to Apartment 060 block 067. She knew though her life was better than any others around here, it didn't make it any easier, she had been load more before, now she was just some cheap dancer from the local cantina. She laughed to herself to think what the others would think, if they knew she was dancer, Jaris, Deen and Warren. Unfortunately she would never know.  
"Excuse me, but is your name Fera Manis?" asked a voice from behind her, his feet shook the ground as he came closer to her.  
"Look a Gammorrean who speaks Basic, why who wants to know?"  
"The Exchange has a high price on Jedi. The bounty is high."  
"So you're to here to kill me?"  
"No your wanted very much alive. There is no need to struggle it will make things a lot easier."  
Fera walked in against the door behind her. "Let go of me." The Gammorrean put his hand against her throat. Pulling something out of his pocket which looked like sedatives. "I don't want to do this but you give me no choice." Fera made her hand in some sort of movement and the Gammorrean let go of her, holding his hand to his throat. Fera carried on doing it until the Gammorrean fell to the ground. Fera moved his body inside her apartment. It wasn't the first time she had to use her force powers to kill while she was here, three other bounty hunters had picked up that she was a Jedi. Hopefully there won't be anymore.

Bastila sat down in her chamber, mediating feeling the force, any sign of Revan or what The Death Striker may be up to. There she felt it, their intentions were harmful. She nearly doubled over from all the energy it took to track it down. Someone behind her came in.  
"Bastila are you all right?" asked Carth. He took her head and placed it on his arm and started softly shaking her. Bastila opened those warm eyes of hers and Carth looked into them directly and asked, "are you all right?" she looked in to his eyes. Carth he was always easy to read and he was just too easy to read now.  
"Your concern is noted, Carth" she got up from his arm. "Their intentions are that of harm they hope to destroy Tatooine."  
"I knew I could count on you." said Carth warmly. "I'll be going to the bridge will you be okay on your own?"  
"I'll be fine. You should go to the bridge and tell them what you have discovered.  
"I didn't discover anything. Bastila you did it."  
"Best not tell that, they may think I'm openly hoping you'll attack so you all die.  
"Bastila they do trust you, its just most have had bad experiences with Jedi before.  
"It doesn't matter, go time is essence."  
"Bastila I never told you before but I like having you around. Your needed to fight against our enemies your a great asset to us.  
"Thank you Carth, now you should go." When Carth left Bastila had her thoughts thrown back into her head. If she had thought of the relationship she had with Carth now, it would seem that she had felt he at the moment was the only thing standing in her way of her own self-destruction. She knew she was still on the path of the light but Carth thoughts were always on Revan, he loved her more than anything, and if she admitted to herself she loved her as well in a sisterly way. Revan was her path to redemption, Revan saved her but Revan has also destroyed her, she can no longer feel for anyone because it always means lost. She and Carth although close were no nothing like the bond she shared with Revan. Revan left partly because that love she was feeling for Carth was turning into passion for lust all paths to the dark side. 

"D-4TA, how far are we from Nar Shadaa?" asked Mekel. "Nearly three hours away."  
"Should we land at one of the refugee landing pads or near the docks?"  
"Our best bet would be to land in the refugee sector most people who land there are ignored they are not really concerned with. It would be best as we don't want to attract too much attention."  
"Your right, Master Vandar said we would find her in a cantina, how many are there on Nar Shaarda?"  
"Around five, sir, but the one in the entertainment promenade has no dancers so we can delete that one on our list. The one on the Nar Shaarda inner city docks only employs Twi'leks so we can also delete that one. So that leaves Nar Shaarda South City Cantina and the privately owned one of Vogga the Hutt but I find that one very unlikely too."  
"So how long how will it take to get from the pads to the cantina?"  
"If we rent a speeder not long at all I would say four hours."  
"Okay so Nar Shadaa here we come."


End file.
